One More Day
by Serenity0Moon
Summary: Modern au for tts and ocs
1. Character introduction

Character introduction

-The camera turns on and focuses on a high black chair seated in the middle of the interview room. Cassandra is messing with the filters behind the camera-

Cassandra: Ugh! Is it on yet?

-Eugene's face pops up from below the camera-

Eugene: Yep, it's on

Cassandra: Great. Now we can get on with the interviews

-Eugene grabs a microphone and stands next to the director's seat. He plasters a goofy grin on his face and slicks his hair back before clearing his throat-

Eugene: Good evening ladies and gentlemen~ Welcome to the first exclusive interview video from the series Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures!

-Cassandra groans-

Cassandra: You know we aren't airing this, right?

Eugene: Well I like to pretend Cass-ann-dra!

-Cassandra face palms and the camera shifts a little. Snickering and giggles can be heard from behind the screen-

Eugene: Well, then. Let's continue. Our first guest to the interview room is none other than Olivia! Give her a hand ladies and gentlemen!

-Olivia shyly sneaks up from behind and crawls up into the seat. She is a blushing mess and stares at Eugene-

Olivia: You don't have to make it such a big deal…

Eugene: Welcome to the stage Olivia! Tell me, what character do you play in this amazing series?

-Olivia shyly looks away from the camera-

Olivia: I-I play Olivia Carver, the herbalist-

Eugene: Brilliant! Such an amazing character, wouldn't you agree?

-Eugene looks into the camera as if he were looking at the imaginary crowd. Applause began to go off. Cassandra looked around confused-

Cassandra: Where is that sound coming from?

-Varian and Shay were holding up Varian's phone-

Varian: Soundboard app

-Eugene winked at the two kids before heading back. He held the microphone up to Olivia-

Eugene: So Olivia! Can you tell us a little more about yourself and how it is that you came to act as one of the main characters in the show?

Olivia: E-Eugene, is this really necessary?

Cassandra: Just roll with it kid

Eugene: Quiet Cass! I'm having a moment here!

-Another burst of giggles as Varian clicked on a 'sad violin' sound. Eugene looks over at them-

Eugene: We are never going to finish this…

Olivia: It's just for fun

Cassandra: She's right you know. Don't go making it seem like you are some sort of celebrity Fitzherbert

-Eugene glares at Cass before knocking the camera onto the floor. The screen goes black and the video ends-

(2.)

-The camera turns on with Varian's face in the middle-

Varian: Oh good, it's rolling! Go for it Eugene!

-Varian turns the camera around to see a big pool. Rapunzel is sitting on Cassandra's shoulders in the pool. Olivia and Cami are sitting on the edge with their feet dipped into the water. Eugene and Shay were standing on the big diving board on the end-

Cassandra: Come on Eugene! You have been up there for fifteen minutes!

-Eugene groans from the diving board. Shay rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Varian chuckles from behind the screen-

Varian: I bet Shay could do it! Right Shay?

Shay: I WOULD, If Eugene would just jump!

Eugene: It is a LOT higher than it looks, guys!

Rapunzel: Oh come on, Eugene! You can do it!

Varian: He's not gonna do it guys!

-Eugene whimpers and screams once Shay shoves him off of the diving board. Cassandra, Olivia, Cami, and Varian all burst out laughing like maniacs and the camera shuts off-

-The camera turns on and Olivia shouts from behind showing Varian on the diving board-

Olivia: Whooo Varian!

Cami: He's been up there longer than Eugene

Shay: Everything okay up there?

-Varian looks down at everyone shakily and gives a thumbs up-

Varian: J-just great, everyone!

-Cassandra climbs up the diving board and stands behind Varian-

Varian: Uh-uh! Don't even think about doing anything Cass!

Cassandra: I wouldn't dream of it…

-Olivia giggles from behind the camera and zooms in on Varian-

Shay: I dare you to do a belly flop, Varian!

Varian: No way!

-Cassandra groans-

Cassandra: That's it!

-Varian screams as Cass shoves him off. Everyone groans when Varian hits the water with a smack-

Olivia: That's unfortunate…

Cami: Ouch, that one looked like it hurt...

-The camera shuts off-


	2. Chapter 1

**[STORY TIME!]**

There once was a stage crew. A very awesome stage crew. Well, more like stars of a show. A disney show. This show was very popular, and so were the actors. They all got along so well and treated each other just like family would. They went on awesome adventures together when they weren't filming on set. They told funny stories and jokes. On this particular day, the group of besties had been on a camping trip! It was the very last day, so they decided to stay up late and have a bonfire. This is what happened that night…

"Quit it Cassandra, I'm serious! Stop trying to rub gooey marshmallows in my hair!" Eugene cried. Cassandra and the vain brunette were busy wrestling in the grass. Cassandra was trying her hardest to smother the gooey treat in Eugene's hair. They tumbled and tripped over one another. Rapunzel was sitting next to the fire along with Cami, Varian, Olivia, and Shay. The five of them giggled at the other two's reckless behavior.

"I swear, those two will never stop trying to strangle each other." Varian said biting into his S'more. His face melted when he tasted the sweet hershey chocolate.

"That's just how best friends act with one another!" Olivia said. Everyone looked at her oddly. She shrugged it off. "Haven't you heard the internet re-post thingy? Friends ask if your okay when you fall. Best friends laugh at your mistakes. Friends say hi when your lonely. Best friends make fun of the situation. Friends share the food they have with you. Best friends shove you to the ground and-"

"Um, I beg to disagree Liv." Cami mumbled. Her mouth was full of chocolate. Her cat, Cato, sat on her lap. He was busily purring with delight from the warmth of the blazing fire and her soft lap to sit on.

"It's just an internet thing." Rapunzel replies. Her beautiful long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail fastened with a purple bow. Shay told her she should try something new.

"Gargh!" Eugene screamed when Cassandra finally stuck the treat in his hair. She jumped up and pumped her fist in the air.

"YES!" She hollered. "Score one for Cassandra!"

"CASSANDRA!" Everyone yelled in unison. She shrugged and sat next to Rapunzel, making another s'more. Eugene groaned and sat down next to Olivia on the old log she had pulled over. She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling at the sight of poor helpless Eugene and his no longer perfect hair. He raised an eyebrow.

"How bad is it, kid?" Eugene asked. Olivia shrugged. Cami coughed from the other side of the campfire to hide her laugh.

"How long has it been since you've gotten yourself a haircut?"

"It's that bad!?" He screeched. Rudiger jumped and hid behind Varian. Varian chuckled and patted the raccoon's head to help calm him.

"Cassandra I swear! Next time your neck is in my way, I'll-"

"Make a friendship necklace!" Rapunzel finished. Eugene shot death glares at the smirking daughter of the captain.

"Hmph," He said, slumping on the log. Shay stood up and held her hands in the air.

"Okay, I think that's enough dog fights for one day, wouldn't you agree Cassandra?" She asked.

"Well, maybe one more wouldn't hurt." Said Cassandra.

"Cass!" Shay scolded.

"Alright, fine! No more playing with mr. per-fec-toe over there." She motioned to Eugene's messy and sticky hair. He frowned and rolled his eyes. Olivia patted his shoulder.

"Alright! How about we all tell some stories to help pass the time?" Rapunzel suggested. She stood up in the middle of the small ring and looked at everyone with hopeful eyes. Everybody exchanged glances until finally Eugene spoke up.

"Alright, blondie. We can tell some _ghost storiesssss_." He stood up and wriggled his fingers in the air. Cami gave up holding in her laugh and nearly choked on her S'more. Eugene looked offended.

"What?"

"N-nothing!" Cami choked. Olivia got the message and grinned.

"No offense Rider, but your stories are _really_ lame." The herbalist said. Varian cracked up and Cassandra air high-fived her. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"So, maybe I'm not as good as Lance. But I still have good stories!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

 _ **-**_ **LATER...**

"The woods were dark and grey. Little Blue Skipping Cloak ran through the endless trees ahead of her. All of a sudden… THE BIG BLACK BEAR JUMPED OUT AND ATTACKED HER!"

A scream was heard. Everyone's eyes averted to Rapunzel; who was clinging to Cassandra. She just groaned.

"It's just a story Raps."

"Yeah. it's not even scary…" Olivia muttered.

"Then why are you sitting next to me and hugging my arm so tightly?" Varian questioned. Upon realizing her actions, Olivia quickly got up and sat back down on her log next to Eugene, who was still trying to scare the group with his terrible horror stories. Shay was actually asleep against Cami. Cato was still purring excitedly because of the action. Cami was nodding off. Eugene preceded by stomping and growling around the dying campfire as if he were the 'big black bear'. Cass rolled her eyes as he circled her. Eugene then dropped low to the ground and continued his story.

"Little Blue Skipping Cloak was frozen in fear. Was this the end? The big black bear towered over her and…"

Eugene pounced at Cami. "LUNGED AT HER!" He yelled. Cami screamed and fell backwards along with Shay. Cato bolted towards one of the small tents they had set up earlier. Varian and Olivia laughed. Cami sat up rubbing her head, "Hey!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Eugene laughed

Olivia snickered.

"Guess he can do some things…" She whispered to Cami. She extended her hand to her friend and pulled her up off of the ground.

"Thanks," Cami said, carefully pulling the crumpled leaves out of her hair. The Herbalist chuckled lightly looking back at Eugene.

"Gonna continue your terrifying tale?"

"Eugene?"

The group all turned their heads to Eugene, who was snoring like a train on the ground. Rapunzel giggled.

"Aww, he's so cute when he's asleep!" Varian shook his head while smiling down at the poor guy.

"Must have been the hike earlier." He stated. "Maybe we should all turn in."

"Yeah," Cassandra cut in. "Besides, we have a really long trip ahead of us back to LA." Shay nodded her head and silently got up, dragging Eugene behind her.

"She's scary…" Olivia whispered over to Varian, who nodded in agreement.

"Anyways," Cami broke the silence, "I'm off to bed." Everyone agreed and shuffled off to their tents. Olivia collapsed onto her sleeping bag as soon as she entered her tent. She pulled her pillow up to her head and shut her eyes. A fly landed on her nose making it scrunch up. Varian smiled as he walked by and dove into his sleeping bag as well. Rapunzel and Eugene were already snoring in their tent while Cassandra sat outside shaving a stick with her jack knife since she wasn't tired yet.

…..


	3. Chapter 2

(In the morning)

Everyone except Shay was up. Eugene had started another fire and was digging through the giant cooler along with Rapunzel in an attempt to find something for breakfast. Cami, Olivia, and Varian were talking together on one of the logs around the fire. Cassandra exited her tent sharpening her sword. Olivia's eyes widened when she saw the gleaming metal in Cassandra's hands.

"Cass?!" She exclaimed. "Why do you have your sword out!"

"Is it really necessary to bring that thing, _everywhere?"_ Added Cami. Eugene started passing out water bottles. She unscrewed the cap and took a couple of sips.

"Aha!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She held up a packet of bacon victoriously. Everyone cheered. Shay emerged from her tent rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Breakfast," Answered Eugene, rubbing his hands greedily. Suddenly, there was a collection of buzzes. Shay sniffed and fished her phone out of her pocket. Eugene looked around and patted his pockets.

"Has anyone seen my phone?"

Rapunzel placed the bacon on the cooler and sat down to check her phone. Cassandra slipped inside her tent to retrieve hers. Cami and Olivia looked over Varian's shoulder.

"It's from the director." Shay announced. Her brows furrowed together in a strange manner.

"Steve!" Varian shouted, quickly scrolling through the long text message. Steve was the name of the director of the Tangled The Series productions.

(We all love steve~ 3)

"Oh! It's the script for the new episode!" Cami exclaimed excitedly. Everyone looked up from the phones when they heard the sizzling of the bacon over the fire in a large frying pan.

"Man, those things are _so_ handy!" Eugene stated, eyeing the pan.

"Unlike you," Cassandra smiled.

"Excuse me?" He glared at Cass.

Shay rolled her eyes, "Oh great," she mumbled. Olivia giggled.

"Varian, you have to sing." Olivia urged.

"Okay," Varian cleared his throat dramatically and took an exaggerated breath.

" _Believe me I know_

 _I've sunk pretty low_

 _But I like my bacon quite burnt_

 _I know!_

 _You might think I'm mad_

 _Or a little insane_

 _But I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready,_

 _Ready to eat my Breakfast!"_

Shay started giggling.

"What?" Varian asked.

"Y-you have such a squeaky voice!" Shay snorted. Varian gasped.

"It was YOU who told Steve to add that into the script!" He bellowed. Shay burst into a fit of laughter. Eugene finished his last piece of sizzling sausage and licked his lips.

"Well, we should start packing if we're going to get back before midnight," He suggested. Shrugging, Olivia walked over to her tent and started throwing her belongings into her bag. Cami continued looking through the script with Varian, eating a piece of bacon. Shay disappeared inside her tent along with Cassandra.

Rapunzel was humming to herself while she was throwing the rest of the equipment into the back of the van.

…..

After what felt like forever, the group was finally able to pull all their things together and stuff it all in the back of the van. Varian, Olivia, and Shay were in the back while Cami and Cassandra were in the second row with Rudiger and Cato sharing a seat in the middle. Rapunzel was in the passenger's seat next to Eugene, who was driver.

A little while had passed since they left the camp grounds and there had been an awkward silence for most of the time. Suddenly, Varian got a huge grin on his face. Shay looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Olivia asked. Cami turned around to see what was going on.

"CARPOOL KARAOKE!" Varian declared, flailing his arms in excitement. Olivia mentally facepalmed.

"Please… no…" she whispered.

"SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE SENORA. SHAKE IT ALL THE TIME!" Varian shouted. "WORK WORK, WORK SENORA. WORK YOUR BODYLINE!" Olivia buried her face into his shoulder. Her voice was muffled.

"Varian… stop it…" She whined.

Cami suddenly whipped out a pair of maracas and shook them to the beat.

"Okay, WHERE did you get those?" Cassandra asked, yelling over Varian's obnoxiously loud singing. Meanwhile, Eugene and Rapunzel were having a peaceful, heartfelt conversation in the front, oblivious to the commotion behind them. Rudiger chittered happily to the music and bobbed his head up and down with the beat. Olivia smiled at him and pulled him onto her lap.

"You the only one who can stand this guy?" she asked jokingly, pointing to the now dancing Varian next to them. Cass and Shay were now yelling at him to get quiet. Cami somehow had managed to get a sombrero and was still shaking her maracas.

"You bring maracas, and a sombrero everywhere you go?" Olivia questioned noticing Cami's slight change of wardrobe.

"I come prepared," Cami answered.

"OLÉ!" Varian ended, clapping his hands. Silenced followed. Cami's sombrero and maracas had disappeared somewhere.

"Do you guys want to practice the script?" Olivia suggested. There was a collection of nodding heads and muttered agreement in response. So that's what they did for a while.


	4. Bloopers

The camera turns on, pointing at an open clapperboard reading: _Scene 6, Take 1_

2nd AC (2nd assistant cameraman): Scene 6, Take 1 aaannndd ACTION!

2nd AC clacks the clapperboard shut and quickly pulls it away. The camera focuses on Shay, Olivia, and Cami looking at a map. Varian enters. The girls turn around, hiding the map behind them.

Shay: Varian, what are you doing here?

Varian takes in a breath to say his line, but ends up in a coughing fit.

Varian: I choked on my spit!

The girls laugh.

Director Steve: Cut!

*beep*

2nd AC: Scene 6, Take 2 aaanndd ACTION!

Everything from before is repeated. Varian enters. Shay is having a hard time keeping her face serious.

Shay: Varian, what are you doing here?

Shay and Varian burst out laughing.

Director Steve: Cut!

*beep*

2nd AC: Scene 6, Take 3 aaannndd ACTION!

Varian enters.

Shay: Varian, what are you doing here?

Varian: …

Varian: Uh, what was my line?

The four kids collapse into a chuckling mess.

Director Steve: Cut!

*beep*

The camera turns on. Rapunzel is standing on the right side of the screen. Eugene enters.

2nd AC: Aaand, ACTION!

Eugene: Here Blondie, I've got somethin' for yaAH!

Eugene trips and falls.

Everyone laughs.

Rapunzel: Are you okay?

Director Steve: Cut!

*beep*

The camera turns on once again. Steve mutters something from behind before the aaaand action! Varian walked up beside Cami who looked over her shoulder.

Varian: What are you doing?

Cami turned around quickly and hid the object behind her back.

Cami: N-nothing!

Varian: Yeah sure, lemme see!

Varian lunged for Cami's object but ended up falling down. Cami giggled and held up the Varian plushie.

"Hey!" Varian chuckled.

Director Steve: Cami where is your prop!? CUT!"

*beep*

Director Steve: Annnd action!

Varian walks onto the set with his hands behind his back. Olivia follows behind him and looks around.

"Mwhere awer we?"

Varian looked at her suspiciously.

"Olivia, is there something in your mouth?"

Olivia holds up a doughnut with a bite in the middle.

"I gwabbed a snwack…"

Varian laughed and Director Steve groaned from behind the camera.

"Keep Olivia away from the break room! CUT!"

*beep*

The camera turns on and Cami, Varian, and Olivia are surrounding Steve, who had fallen asleep in the directors chair.

"Here take this!" Olivia whispered, handing Varian a black sharpie. The three kids giggled softly as Varian began to draw a moustache on Steve's face.

"He's gonna be sooo mad when he wakes up!" Varian whispered. He finished drawing a pair of goofy eyes on the sides of his face just as soon as Steve let out a snort and opened his eyes with a start.

"Varian!" He shouted.

"Busted!" Varian replied, grabbing the girls' hands and running. "RUUUNNNNNN!"

The groups runs away, laughing and screaming.

*beep*


	5. Chapter 3

**[Story Time]**

"Eugene, are you sure you are going the right way?" Rapunzel asked worrying a little as her eyes scanned the road map in her hands. She was turning it at different angles and looking at it with a confused expression on her face.

"Because _I'm_ not even sure we're going the right way…"

"Relax, blondie! Trust me, I've got everything under control!"

"Suure," Shay said sarcastically.

"Like the time we ran into the bear?" Cassandra scoffed. Muffled giggles came from the backseat. Eugene's brows scrunched together into a scowl.

"It was ONE TIME, Cassandra!" He retorted. Cassandra just grinned, satisfied. Cami high-fived her. A few minutes passed.

"Are we there yet?" Varian asked from the back.

"Not yet, we still have a while left before we get there," Eugene responded. Varian slumped in his seat petting Rudiger who had climbed onto his lap. He waited a few for minutes.

"Are we _ALMOST_ there yet?"

"No, we are not there yet!" Eugene stated. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them. He gripped the steering wheel in his hands, firmly.

"Are we there, _yet_?"

"NO VARIAN, WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"

"Do we have food? I'm hungry," Varian whined.

"It's all in the back," Cami muttered, pulling her sketchbook closer.

"Hey Eugene! Can we stop at Taco Bell?" Olivia asked with pleading eyes.

"No…" He grumbled. "Not Taco Bell…"

"What about Chickfila?" Varian added, his stomach growling. "I want some food." Upon hearing 'Chickfila' Cami looked up.

"Chickfila?" She looked around.

"Oooo I want Chickfila!" Rapunzel squealed. She grabbed a hold of Eugene's arm and shook him. "Lets go to Chickfila!"

"YEAH!" Everyone in the back agreed. Eugene looked a little dizzy.

"Rapunzel, I'm going to crash if you k-keep on shaking me like that…" Rapunzel quickly let go and scooted to the side of the car seat, her face turning a bit red.

"Sorry, Eugene."

Cassandra leaned over and whispered something to Cami. She clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that were trying to escape her mouth. Eugene looked in the rear-view mirror and cocked his head. "What's so funny back there?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't like it. Besides, your driving. Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road, Fitzherbert?" Cassandra sassed. Varian was making the two girls in the back laugh by sticking his tongue out and making goofy faces at Eugene in the side-view mirror. Eugene continued to wear his frown.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Chickfila." He repeated for the hundredth time.

"What?!" Varian cried, followed by the groans from Cami and Olivia.

"Were HUNGRY!" Shay whined. Eugene slammed his head on the steering wheel handle and sighed.

"FINE I'LL GO TO CHICKFILA! But then we are going straight back to LA! No more stops! Got it?!" He said, looking back at all of the passengers. Varian gave two thumbs up and Olivia winked.

"It's at the next turn." Cassandra stated.

"Whoa!" Eugene cried, banking the car to a sharp right onto the next exit. Olivia's head slammed against the side of the car.

"Owwww…" She mumbled, rubbing the side of her face. Cassandra kicked back in her seat with a satisfied smirk and sighed. "I love it when I'm right." Rapunzel looked behind her.

"Cass, maybe you shouldn't distract Eugene. He seems a little… oh what is that word…"

"Frustrated?" Shay guessed.

"Intimidating?" Olivia replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Confushon?" Varian said. Cami, Olivia and Shay all looked at him. "What? You guys don't watch internet memes?"

"Okay, I get it!" Eugene groaned. "I just really want to get back to LA and get this next episode over with."

"Alright geez," Cami flung her hands up, "Mr. Grumpy Pants," she mumbled.

"I heard that," Eugene stated. Cami ignored him and continued sketching in her notebook.

"Eugene! You missed it!" Shay burst out.

"Oh, whoops. I guess we're not going to Chickfila then…" Eugene had a smug look on his face. Everyone began yelling at once.

"EUGENE! TURN AROUND!" Cami and Shay both exclaimed at the same time.

"Nooooo!" Olivia wailed. "I wanted dem nuggets!"

"I. WANT. CHICKFILA!" Varian screamed, shaking the chair in front of him violently.

"Gaah! Okay, okay! I'll turn around!" Eugene did a quick u-turn. Angry horns from other drivers blared in everyone's ears as Eugene sped down the highway. Rapunzel was clinging onto her seat, frightened out of her whits.

"Eugene, what the heck!" Cassandra cried. "That was low, even for you."

"I'M SORRY, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!? GO TO CHIKFILA, OR SKIP IT!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He was getting too stressed from all of the noise and arguments. The car fell silent. Eugene screeched into a stop in a parking spot.

"Okay. We're here," He said, breathing hard. All ot once everyone began to pour out of the car.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Varian yelled, running to the door. Olivia and Cami jogged after him.

"Wait up!" They shouted. Shay walked to the front door slowly with Cassandra and Rapunzel chatting behind her. Eugene growled and slammed the drivers door shut. The car beeped letting everyone know it was locked and secure. Then, he too, began to walk inside the diner.

The small crowd stood in the line, eagerly searching the menu for something that looked appealing to them.

Varian pointed to a number on the screen that sat above the registers.

"I need mah baby!" Olivia said, hopping up and down on her toes a little. Varian raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Y-your, baby?" He awkwardly said. She nodded her head.

"The frosted lemonade."

"Ooooooh!" Varian cried upon realization. Eugene stood next to Rapunzel. The couple scanned the food anxiously.

"Can we hurry up? I really want to head back and-"

"And finish the next episode, we get it." Cassandra finished. Eugene crossed his arms and huffed at her. Cami turned around and made a sound. Eugene raised an eyebrow. Cami leaned over to Olivia.

"They're so cute together," She whispered, gesturing towards Eugene and Rapunzel. She squealed and nodded in agreement. Cami's eyes had enlarged and she continued to stare at the couple.

"It's perfect…"

Varian nudged Cami and pointed to the empty spot in front of her. Shay and Cassandra had already ordered.

"Oh, sorry," She slid where Varian was pointing, ordered, and went to find a table. Olivia smirked and shoved Varian ahead of her so he could hurry up and order. He stumbled forward and shot a look at her before he turned around and ordered his lunch. After Olivia ordered her food, and grabbing a frosted lemonade, Eugene and Rapunzel stepped up to the counter.

"What do you think we should get, Blondie?" Eugene asked the blonde beside him.

"Hmmm, what about the Grilled Chicken Sandwich?" She responded.

"Okay," Eugene reached into his pocket for his wallet. His eyebrows shot up.

"Does anyone know where my wallet is?"

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was already paying for the meals.

"Thank you!" She said as the cashier handed her the extra change. Everyone was happy once they got their food, although they had to hurry because Rudiger and Cato were still in the car. When everyone was back in the desired seats, Eugene started up the car and drove back onto the highway. He sighed in relief.

"Finally! We can go back home!" Eugene breathed. Olivia leaned against the car door, slurping up the rest of her lemonade. Cami continued to sketch while munching on some extra waffle fries, and Varian was happily petting Rudiger. Cato was sitting on Cassandra's lap while Rapunzel had now started to read a book. And Eugene… well, Eugene was busy driving.

"How much further?" Varian moaned. "My back hurts." Eugene let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"You kids complain WAY too much for your age…"

The car fell silent for a moment or two before Varian spoke up again, this time louder.

"Eugene?"

"What?"

"How much further now?" Varian whined.

"Varian, if you asked ONE more time!" Eugene threatened through clenched jaws. Five minutes later, Varian looked around.

"Um, are we lost?" He asked.

"No, I know EXACTLY where we are, Varian. Just be quiet and let me concentrate!" Eugene responded.

"Are you sure-" Eugene cut him off.

"YES! Yes, I'm sure!"

"Um, Eugene? Maybe we should ask for directions…" Rapunzel suggested.

"No, I don't need to ask anybody for directions. I know where we are, okay?" Eugene snapped back.

"Someone is having a bad day" Cassandra whispered to Shay. Eugene continued driving.

"Hey Eugene?" Olivia asked. Eugene looked at her in the mirror.

"Yeah, kid?" He replied.

"Can I, erm… have the aux cord?"

"Why do you want it? You don't even have a phone." Varian stated. She shot him a nasty look and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Ever heard of an mp3 player?"

"Alright guys, let's not fight!" Rapunzel said. She handed Olivia the portable cable. Olivia plugged the one end into her device and began to scroll through her playlists. Shay groaned.

"You'd better not turn on ready as i'll ever be again." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Relax! I'm turning on something better!" Varian looked at her with his sad puppy dog eyes.

"You mean you listen to music that's better than mine?" Varian whimpered. Olivia rolled her eyes again and ignored his comment.

"What is it?" Cami asked. Olivia laughed softly and pressed the desired song. All of a sudden, despacito began to play through the speakers. Varian's face lit up.

"YESSS!" He cried, pumping his fist in the air and shaking to the beat.

"NO!" Everyone else wailed. All except for Shay, who was sound asleep beside Cassandra.

"Hey, Liv, can I see that?" Cami asked, reaching for the mp3 player.

"Um, sure," Olivia hesitantly handed the device to Cami. She started scrolling through the list of songs. A small smile was playing at her lips.

"She's making me nervous," Varian whispered to Olivia. Finally, Cami found the song she'd been looking for.

"Hehehe," She chuckled as she pressed the song. Suddenly, Varian's voice exploded through the speakers. Olivia's eyes widened as she let out a squeal. Varian started singing along. Shay's eyes snapped open. She shot upright and whipped her head around to glare at the smiling Cami.

"Give me that!" Cassandra said, grabbing at the mp3 player. Cami laughed and held the device out of reach.

"Please don't break it!" Olivia cried, now reaching for the music player as well.

"Agh!" Cami had fallen in between her seat and the seat in front of her in attempt to escape everyone who was reaching for the mp3 player. The player slipped from her hands as she fell.

"Mah baby!" Olivia shouted as she watched in horror as it vanished from view as it sank between the seats into the abyss.

"I'm sorry!" Cami apologized, "Let me try to find it!" She stuck her hand as far down into the black hole as she could.

"Wait! I think I got it!" Cami tried pulling her hand up, "My arm's stuck!" She continued trying to pull her arm out of the abyss.

"Lemme see!" Varian cried. He tugged on Cami's arm to see if it would come out.

"Ow!" She cried, "Careful!"

"S-sorry!" Varian stuttered. He reached his hand further and tugged again, this time a little less harsh. "Got it yet?" He asked Cami. She tried twisting her arm. Rapunzel glanced at everyone in the side view mirror.

"No, not yet," She responded, "Cass, could you help?" Cassandra leaned over and pulled at Cami's arm. Finally, it came free and Cami was able to reveal what she had grabbed.

"What… is… that?!" Olivia cried. Varian's eyes got big.

"Jimmy!" He cried. Everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"W-who is Jimmy?" Cami questioned.

"Jimmy is the waffle I forgot in here four months ago!" Olivia gagged.

"Gross!" Cami put her window down and threw the waffle out.

"No! Jimmy!" Varian said dramatically.

"You _named_ your waffle?" Shay asked looking totally grossed out along with everyone else in the car. Varian pouted at the loss of Jimmy. Cami stuck her hand in the air and waved the mp3 player victoriously.

"Found it!" She cried. Olivia cheered and grabbed the device.

"Uh, where in the world _are_ we?!" Varian asked.

"You know, heh, that is a _great_ question," Eugene responded, scratching the back of his head. Everyone looked outside. They appeared to be on a small road surrounded by miles of flat grassland.

"It's starting to get a little late. I suggest we should set up our tents and sleep here for tonight. I don't trust Eugene driving through the night," Cassandra stated.

"I agree," Shay said. Rapunzel looked over at Eugene.

"They have a point."

"Fine," Eugene pulled over. Everyone jumped out into the fresh air, glad to stretch their legs after the long drive. Rudiger and Cato chased each other around. Twenty minutes had past, and they had managed to set up all the tents, roll out the sleeping bags, and eat a few snacks from the cooler. It was getting darker by the minute now. All the kids had retired to their tents.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you drive this time," Cassandra remarked.

"Yeah, well you try driving with a bunch of whiny kids in the back!" Eugene spat back. Cass folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Excuses, excuses," She shook her head and clucked her tongue.

"Hey!"

"I think it's getting late, why don't we all get some sleep," Rapunzel cut in. Cass and Eugene both sighed and shuffled to their tents

…


	6. Chapter 4

(the next morning)

The group was packing up when Rapunzel got a text.

"Steve's wondering where we are," Rapunzel announced, "What should I say?"

"Tell him we're in the middle of nowhere," Varian responded.

"Yeah, and without food." Olivia stated flatly. Cami held up a protein bar she had pulled out from the cooler.

"We still have these." She mumbled.

"That doesn't count! I mean real food!"

"Also be sure to mention Eugene was driving," Cassandra suggested, shooting a smug look in Eugene's direction. He frowned. Rapunzel finished typing her response and soon got a reply.

"It says: Why am I not surprised… We'll send Lance, Shorty, and Hook Foot over to find you guys," Rapunzel read.

"What does he mean by he's not surprised?" Eugene asked, obviously offended.

"I'm hungry…" Varian sighed, patting Rudiger on the head.

"You're _always_ hungry," Shay said, placing her hands on her hips.

"A growing boy's gotta eat," He shrugged. Shay rolled her eyes. Eugene ran a frustrated hand through his messy brown hair. Cassandra eyed him.

"What's on your mind, Fitzherbert?" Eugene shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone seems to be ignoring me…" He stated with a suspicious tone in his voice. Cassandra mentally face palmed.

"Hey!" Cami called out. "Check this out!" Eugene turned his head around to face the object Cami had been holding behind Eugene's head. He let out a scream once he saw the huge spider Cami shoved towards him. She bent over with laughter.

"WHAT THE HECK, KID!" Eugene screamed. Varian grabbed the spider and dangled it in front of the brunette's face.

"It's just an old Halloween decoration."

"Yeah, we found it in the back of the car." Olivia said, grinning from ear to ear.

"We got you sooo good!" Cami laughed.

"I see a car coming!" Cassandra announced pointing down the road. Everyone's attention turned towards the now slowing car.

"You think it's Steve?" Varian questioned.

"Maybe." Cassandra replied. The car slowed and pulled over. The driver's door swung open.

"Lance!" Eugene waved. Varian tiptoed up to Lance. Cami and Olivia started giggling, knowing what he was about to do.

"Hey Lance! Look what I found!" Varian revealed the spider from behind his back and tossed it at Lance who screamed and hid behind Flynn.

"Why does it always have to be spiders!?" He whined. Just then, the rest of the doors to the car opened up. Hookfoot squeezed himself out of the passenger seat while Shorty face planted on the ground. A small fluffy red dog followed.

"Rosie!" Cami, Olivia, and Shay ran over to throw their arms around the puppy and allow her to lick their faces. Varian helped Shorty off the ground who then wandered off to a frog on the ground.

"We have come to save you, fine lady," Shorty bowed. Cato pounced on the frog and ran away with it.

"Princess Petunia!" Shorty yelled, running after the frog.

"What took you guys so long?" Cassandra huffed.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, his head peeking over Eugene's shoulder. Cami burst into a fit of laughter as Rosie tackled her in excitement. Shay was busy trying to pry the overactive puppy off of her friend. Olivia just sat back and laughed.

"Well, we've been all over the state because _this_ idiot," She pointed at Eugene. "Couldn't find his way back onto the interstate!"

"Hey!" Eugene frowned. "Maybe if it weren't for these kids," He, too, motioned to someone else to take the blame. The four kids looked in Eugene's direction, frowns on each face. "I could have concentrated on the map! But nooo sir! They had to keep yelling-"

"Screaming." Shay commented.

"Raging" said Cami as she picked Rosie up to give her a bear hug.

"Fighting…" Whispered Shay.

"Shaking the chair!" Varian cried. Eugene looked at them and sighed.

"See!?" Eugene's voice went up an octave.

"Maybe you just need to calm down," Hookfoot patted his friend's shoulder. Rapunzel gasped and did a little dance.

"Ah great," Cassandra face palmed.

"Let's meditate!" Rapunzel suggested excitedly.

…


	7. Chapter 5

After convincing Cassandra to join them, they all found themself criss-crossing their legs and taking deep breaths while Rosie when around to lick everyone's faces. Cato sat in Cami's lap while Rudiger sat in Varian's. Suddenly, there was a buzz. Lance checked his phone.

"Oh! Better get going, Steve's wondering where on Earth we are."

Everyone quickly got up, packed their things, and headed to one of the two cars.

"You can come with me Petunia," Shorty told the frog. Cassandra eyed him.

"Shorty, leave the frog." She ordered. "You are not bringing that slimy creature into the car." Shorty stared long and hard at Cass. Then he looked sadly at the creature in his hands.

"Don't listen to her, she can be a little crazy sometimes," He whispered. Cassandra rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Guys! Hurry up! I need to get back to the studio to see Lily!" Olivia whined.

After a while, everyone managed to split into the two cars.

"Alright, everyone in?" Cass looked back to check. Shay, Olivia, Cami, and Rapunzel nodded. Cassandra grabbed the keys and attempted to start up the car. It sputtered then died down. She tried it again but got the same results.

"What's wrong?" Shay asked from the back.

"I don't know…" Cassandra mumbled as she tried the key again. Nothing happened.

"Maybe the battery is dead?" Rapunzel suggested. Cassandra didn't waste any time unbuckling her seatbelt and rushing to the other car. Lance rolled down the window quickly after Cassandra's frantic banging on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked. Cassandra groaned.

"The car won't start up."

"Did you try turning the keys?" Lance giggled.

"Lance… try me…" Cassandra growled through clenched teeth.

"Maybe we can just call a tow truck or something and we can all squeeze into this car," Suggested Varian, petting Rudiger who was staring at the frog in Shorty's hands with confusion.

"Oh boy," Eugene sighed from the back, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"You have a bad feeling about everything." Cassandra spat before heading back to the other car to get everyone else. After sharing the plan to the rest of the group, they all shuffled to the other car. Shorty managed to climb into the backseat without anyone noticing that he had hidden princess Petunia in his shirt, oddly enough. Eugene stepped outside to call up a tow truck. His voice sounded angry from what everyone else could tell.

"Can we get chick-fil-a?" Varian asked from the backseat. Cassandra whipped her head around and glared at the boy with the raccoon in his lap.

"No." She said flatly. "No more chick-fil-a." The kids groaned but said nothing else. Rapunzel laughed.

"It's alright guys!" She said in her cheerful voice. "We can grab something to eat as soon as we get back to the studio." She gave Varian and Cami a thumbs up from the front.

(Where everyone was sitting in the second car)

In the front sat Cassandra (at the wheel) and Rapunzel (in the passenger seat)

In the second row sat Lance, Eugene, and Varian. (And ruddiger too)

The the third row sat Cami and Cato, Shay and Hook foot.

And in the trunk sat Rosie, Olivia, Shorty, and princess Petunia. Olivia let out a loud groan from behind the three rows of passengers.

"How come i have to sit with Shorty in the trunk!?" She demanded. Lance turned around and peered over Cami's head.

"Because you look so cute back there with your fiance!" He squealed. Varian looked behind them with widened eyes.

"Your WHAT!?" He screamed. Olivia banged her head on the side of the car.

"It was nothing…" She mumbled.

"Oh you should have been there! You weren't though because you were gone on the second of April."

"Oh, you mean when I went on vacation with my dad?"

"Yeah, that's the day. " Cassandra said. She honked the horn once signaling for Eugene to get inside. Eugene jumped and covered the speaker of his phone and held up a finger. She muttered something from the front but nobody paid attention to her, for they were all staring at Lance as he continued to tell what happened between Olivia and Shorty on April the 2nd, 2018.

"So, me and Shorty were just hanging out in the break room as always," Lance began. "And Olivia decided to come in to grab a doughnut for her break. They were in set eight when they were shooting the scene where Rapunzel, Cami, and Olivia were on that ledge, you know in the episode 'Out on a limb'?"

"Yeah! You were the one in that episode who got us three stuck on top of that ledge in the first place!"

"Hush Olivia! I'm telling the story." Olivia crossed her arms and huffed.

"Whatever…"

"So , as I was saying, Olivia came in to grab a doughnut and said: Hey fellas! What's up? And I said, Oh nothing much, what about you?

Looking at Shorty's engagement ring.

His what?"

"Okay, first of all, I do NOT sound like that!" Olivia argued. Cami and Shay turned around to hush her.

"His what?

His engagement ring!

Then Shorty pulled out his ring." Lance paused to giggle. "Which was just a piece of old barb wire twisted together into a ring, without the sharp things on it of course."

"You still have the ring my lady?" Shorty asked. But not to Olivia, but to princess Petunia. Cassandra slammed her fist against the horn.

"Dangit Eugene! Hurry up!"

"So Shorty," Rapunzel asked, gazing at them all through the mirror. "Why did you propose to Olivia?"

"H-he didn't propose!" stammered Olivia.

"Did too!" Cami cried.

"QUIET EVERYONE! Come ON Eugene, lets go!" Eugene waved his hands in the air. His face was red with anger. 'I'm on the phone' he mouthed.

"What is that?" Shay asked. Olivia directed her gaze to where Shay was staring at. It was the silver wire wrapped around her ring finger… on her left hand. Shay, Varian, and Cami all gasped at the same time.

"Wait, you _actually_ kept it!?" Cami asked

"It's not what you guys think!" Olivia waved her hands around frantically.

"Oooo," Varian said, covering his amused smile.

"Why you little…" Olivia began. Cami chuckled and high fived Varian. Olivia had a sparkle in her eye that Cami couldn't ignore.

"Uhh, I don't like that look you're giving me…" Cami said cautiously. Olivia leaned over to Varian and Cami with a smug look on her face.

"Uh oh," Varian started blushing.

"Sooo, you guys seem like pretty good friends, right?" She asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Lance asked. Olivia looked down to the floor of the car; shadows covering her eyes as she let out a low laugh.

"I have some concerns…" Cami scooted as far away from Olivia as her seat belt allowed her.

"If you guys can tease me about the Shorty thing… then... HOW COME NOBODY HAS NOTICED HOW MUCH TIME CAMI AND VARIAN HAVE BEEN SPENDING TOGETHER?!" She shouted, laughing at the end. Lance let out a high pitch squeal.

"What!?" Varian and Cami shouted at the same time, both blushing.

"Ooooo, look who's blushing everyone!" Lance shouted. Rapunzel looked back at everyone and let out a squeal.

"Are you two DATING?!" She screamed.

"NO!" Varian screamed.

"I'm too young!" Cami shrunk away in her seat and covered her bent over laughing at the two people that were now both looking away from one another trying to hide their red faces. Shay chuckled.

"What's this?" She held up a plushie of Varian from Cami's bag.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Olivia cried, laughing even more. Lance also started to laugh, as well as Shorty, who still held princess Petunia in his hands.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING IN MY BAG?!" Cami screeched. Her face was as red as a tomato. Shay chuckled again.

"Stop looking through her stuff!" Varian shouted, putting a protective arm around Cami's shoulders. He then realized his action and quickly pulled his hands about five more minutes of teasing, the car became deathly silent. Except for Rosie, who was busy doing hurdles over the rows of seats.

"Rosie! Stay still!" Cami had had enough of the energetic goldendoodle. Cassandra growled from the front and sent daggers to the passengers towards the back.

"Okay, who's idea was it to bring Rosie with you guys!?" She said, looking at Hookfoot and Lance through the rear-view mirror.

"It was him," Hookfoot pointed at Lance.

"Well, she always looks so depressed when you guys are away, and when she realized we were going to leave, she kept giving me those big sad puppy eyes! She looked so sad," He explained.

"Then why isn't Lily here?" Olivia questioned. Lily was the fluffy white doggo that Olivia owned. Lance looked a little guilty when Olivia asked her question. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, the thing is… I don't really like that dog." Olivia was taken aback by his remark.

"Who doesn't love Lily!?" She cried. Almost everyone in the car raised his or her hand. All except Rapunzel and Shorty, that is.

"Uh, yeah… Sorry," Cami looked down at the floor.

Hey Olivia, I just had an idea! I think that Cami can be Cass's apprentice in the Series! That's

how she's a warrior or whatever. :)

"Well, your dog is super annoying…" Whispered Olivia as she curled her knees up to her chest. Cami's head whipped around.

"What did you say!?" Olivia popped her head up when Cami's angered voice rang out.

"U-um n-nothing!" She stammered. She knew how protective Cami was when it came to her dog, Rosie. As the car sped down the highway, Olivia fingered the ring on her finger. "I keep this for a different reason…" She whispered amongst the noise coming from the front seat…


	8. Chapter 6

**[20 minutes later…]**

"Alright, that's it! I have _had it_ with you kids!" Cassandra screamed while angry drivers from the traffic honked their horns. Eugene, Lance, and Hookfoot were hunched over in their row of seats as Cami, Shay, Olivia, Varian, and Shorty were loudly conversing from the back rows... and the trunk.

"I don't understand!" Cami cried. She brought up the subject of Shorty and the engagement ring up again. "Why on EARTH would you say YES!?" Olivia brushed stray strands of hair from the side of her face. Her freckled face lined with a slight blush.

"I only said yes b-because the ring reminded me of something I used to have. And only Shorty knows, so it's not like I'm actually gonna marry the guy!"

"Riiiiiiight…" Varian spoke.

"Oh shut up, science boy!" Olivia spat. Both Shay and Varian gasped.

"What did you just call me!?" Screeched Varian. "It's ALCHEMY! Not just SCIENCE!"

""WHATEVER!"

Rapunzel let out a long, tired sigh as she rubbed the sides of her head to calm the raging headache she had from too much noise. "Guys! Can we please just have… a few moments of quiet, please?" Asked Rapunzel, who looked at everyone else with pleading eyes. The car fell silent for few moments before Varian decide to trigger Eugene and Cass with his famous carpool line.

"Are we there yet?"

Loud shouting could be heard from the van as Cassandra pulled up into the studio parking lot. As soon as the engine shut off, the doors slid open and excited cast members began pouring out.

"Ahh! Finally! Back to where I belong!" Eugene shouted, taking in a deep breath of air. Rapunzel smiled and stretched out her arms. Everyone was extremely tired from the long trip. Varian, olivia, and Cami all hopped down from the car. Lance and Hookfoot yawned, while Shorty and Shay were just leaning against the car looking at everyone else.

"Welcome to your castle, millady~" Shorty said to Petunia. The frog only stared back at him with its big eyes and blank expression. Shay rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Weird old man…" she muttered underneath her breath.

"Hey dad!" Varian shouted. "We're back!" Quirin hugged his son as he stepped out of the studio door. Varian smiled as his dad ruffled his hair.

"How was the trip?" Quirin asked.

"It was great!" Olivia said. "We did have a few iffy moments, though…" Quirin raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Like what?"

After everyone explained, in agonizing detail, Quirin just nodded his head and motioned for everyone to come inside.

"Well, I figured everyone had a long trip and you all could use something to cheer you up a bit, so…" Varian's eyes widened as the group entered Olivia's favorite room. The break room.

"HAM SANDWICHES!" Varian shouted. He let out a squeal and ran to the table.

"Alright!" Cassandra said, pumping her fist. "I could use some good food right now."


End file.
